Wherever You Will Go
by Wandering Gypsy of the Wastela
Summary: A Song fic, Aragorn/Legolas slash implied, Aragorn POV--his talking to Legolas (in his mind) while the elf sleeps, near the end of his days.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a song fc, the song is "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling.  Please Read and Review, I'd like feedback on this one.

*****

**So lately, been wondering,  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love   
to light the shadows on your face  
Then between the sand and stone,   
could you make it on your own**

_~*~*~*~_

_~I am your murderer~_

It is the truth.  I see the despair in your clear blue eyes as you look upon me.  My time is near, I feel it in my heart—and you feel it too.  My body starts to fail me, I have grown old, I am not as strong as I once was.  But you, you are still as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you, unchanged—except for what my love has done to you.  Elves can die of grief, will that be your fate my love?  To lie down and whither away once I have left this world?  It is not what I want, I wish it were not so.  Is it selfishness though, to say I would not change a thing?  The wonderful years we have had.  The fact I gave you my heart, and you gifted a mere mortal with your own.  I would only that you live, and maybe even find another you can love—who can give you what I never could, eternity.  Maybe you will return to him.  He would still have you, you do know that?  He will be there to comfort you when I am cold and my memory starts to fade.  Will you remember me then?  Though I would rather you live and forget, than die while clutching my memory to you like a tattered blanket to protect you from the coldest winter of your long life.  

~*~*~*~

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,   
I'll go wherever you will go  
  


~*~*~*~

If only I could stay with you, by your side.  Though these last years it has been you, by my side, barely have you left Gondor as you feel the day approach.  You have forsaken your Kingdom, and even the trees you love so much, to be next to the human whose love will fail in the end, even if through no fault of his own.  

~I am only mortal, even with the blood of the Dunedain coursing through my veins.  We both knew this from the start.  That doesn't make it hurt any less, does it my love?~

As my strength fails me, and I grow weaker—your strong hands steady me, and they still caress me lovingly.  You have lost none of your desire for me, even now that I am old.  Still you share my bed, and you share your body.  I see a sadness in your eyes, but no pity.  And for that I thank you.  Do the trees still call to you, sweet Legolas? What of the sea?  Never would you leave me in these final days, for fear I would not await you when you return.  If I were a better man, I would send you away to where you are happy, but it is my fear too that I should pass from this world alone.  So I let you bind yourself to me, to suffer through these last days.   

~*~*~*~

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you,   
through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there   
who can bring me back to you  
  


~*~*~*~

~Your skin is soft as silk, as it has always been, as it will always be.  What do you dream of my love?  What troubles your sleep?~

Sleep alludes me, as it always seems to do of late, so I watch you—though you are not peaceful.  I worry that I cause your restlessness, your nightmares.  I know I cannot take all the credit in this, but you let the troubles you keep so carefully hidden while awake carry you away at night.  So I stay up, and I watch you sleep.  So beautiful, so perfect.  And you were mine, you are mine.  I will leave you soon, but it will not be forever.  When you need me, I will be here—you'll only have to close your eyes and think of me.  Remember how I stroked your hair, caressed your face.  You gave me a gift, my prince, you let me see you with your guard down.  With me you knew you would be safe.  I fear for you, I fear my love will be your undoing.  Keep me with you, keep me alive—keep yourself alive.  Please.   

~*~*~*~

Run away with my heart   
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love  
  


~*~*~*~

For you and no other, a touch can make me soar.  A look could send me crashing.  You have a power over a King of Man no other would ever be allowed.  And always you handled it with gentleness, even when I did not handle you with the same respect.  Often I was harsh to you my love, harsh in my frustration at others.  With patience you always met my anger, then with gentle understanding you comforted me in my undoing.  

~*~*~*~

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind,   
I'll stay with you for all of time  
If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low,   
I'll go wherever you will go

~*~*~*~

~Remember me fondly, not in sadness—do not reduce what we have to pain and regret~

My time soon approaches, melamin.  It is unavoidable, as the moon pulls the tide, death calls for another man.    
  



End file.
